1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a unit which consists of ceramic material and is designed to replace lost substance or tissue in the human body. The method is based on transferring a contour from a preparation model or a place where the replacement is to be carried out to a tool.
2. Prior Art
Various methods are already known for replacing lost substance, for example tooth substance, or tissue with a unit made of ceramic material. In this respect the replacement may be complete in so-called crown treatment or partial in so-called filling treatment. Ceramic material is preferable for many reasons. Among other things, it has a high degree of biocompatibility and affords the possibility of a natural reproduction of color, luster and appearance. In addition, it has very good resistance to various attacking factors. The ceramic units (articles) which are available today in this field have the great disadvantage that they are not sufficiently strong, but instead easily break during use. Flexural strength has in particular proven difficult to satisfy. In addition, the methods by which the unit is produced are based on essentially manual procedures which require great craftsmanship. The ceramic units must in most cases be produced with great accuracy, for example an accuracy of 0.01 mm or less.